


Cookie Day

by Marodynamic



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marodynamic/pseuds/Marodynamic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clover and Snake go to the convenience store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Day

“Clover, what did you just put in the cart?” Snake took the box out, turning it over in his hands.

“Uh, it’s oatmeal.” He continued investigating it, and shook the box a bit.

“It doesn’t sound like oatmeal. It’s more like…” He pondered the box for another moment. “...More like cookies. We don’t need cookies, Clover. We’re here to buy necessities today. Only things we’re out of.” Clover pouted and made a face at him knowing he wouldn’t be able to see it.

“Well, we  _ are _ out of cookies. And you said we’re getting what we don’t have.” She knew there was no point in arguing; he was always one step ahead of her even without his sight to assist him.

“Yes, and I also said necessities. Cookies don’t fall into that category and you know it. You also know that we can’t buy cookies every time we go to the store. Sweets and things should be treated as a luxury, not part of an everyday meal, and we just bought some last week.”

“But they’re gone now.”

“Don’t eat them so fast, then.” He retorted, “Spread them out over time and you’ll get to enjoy them longer.” He chuckled a bit, while Clover gave him an irritated look. “Based on your silence, I can only imagine the look you must be giving me.” Continuing, he sighed. “Well, just this once, alright? But if you eat them all again, you’re going to have to wait properly before we get any more.” Clover smiled as he put the box of cookies back into the cart.

“Yay! These ones are my favorite too!” She happily bounced down the aisle and into the next.

“Clover, come back! You know I need you to guide the cart if you won’t take it yourself.” He heard her footsteps grow louder again until they stopped a short distance in front of him. “You can’t just hop off like that, I’d take down the whole store trying to pilot this cart through the aisles. Not to mention all the people here; I’d hate to run into someone.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I wasn’t thinking about it." She looked down apologetically. "Sorry, Snake." He laughed a little.

"Still taking a liking to that nickname I see." 

"I think it's fun! Nicknames are always fun. It fits you, you know. Always slithering around and being bossy." Her mouth gave a sly smile.

"Snakes don't do that," he objected, " and neither do I." He paused. "Well, alright. Maybe a little." He said, chuckling. "Though I still fail to see how snakes do that."

"Well, whatever. Let's finish shopping so we can have lunch. It's almost one thirty."

"Yes, let's. I'm hungry as well. What do we need to get next?" Clover pulled the crumpled list out of her pocket, studying it for a moment.

"Uh, let's get milk. That's the closest one right now."

"Alright, then." She walked to the front of the cart, grabbing it from the corner. As Snake felt the cart pull away from him, he began walking in that direction. He hated the dependency for doing such simple tasks, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do it himself; he'd be constantly running people over if he tried. And Clover never played jokes on him. She always led him in the right direction.

“What do you want for lunch, Snake?” They had managed to finish in a somewhat timely manner, only occasionally stopping to debate something. After unpacking all the groceries, it was almost three o’clock.

“Let’s have sandwiches today. Surprise me.”

“Alright,” she giggled, “One rotten tomato sandwich for you then!” He sighed as she bounded into the kitchen and made the sandwiches. They ate while watching some dumb show that happened to be on, and enjoyed the rest of their day together relaxing on the sofa.


End file.
